Papierowy Chłopiec
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Paper Boy" - exordia] Matka Akashiego nie kłamała, gdy powiedziała mu, że jego oczy są piękne.


.

.

.

Akashi patrzy w sufit—jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a oddech jest przyspieszony.

Wciąż nie ma tam nic poza bielą.

.

Poranek zawsze rozpoczyna się tak samo. Mruga ostrożnie, by upewnić się, że światło słoneczne nie sparaliżuje jego wzroku, a kiedy uchyla powieki, zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do swojego otoczenia. Na parapecie stoją kwiaty—a dokładniej lilie—a wiatr prawie przewraca wazon. Za sprawą jakiejś nieznanej siły wazon powraca na swoje miejsce.

Okno jest lekko uchylone.

To dziwne.

.

Akashi przekręca się na bok i krzywi się z bólu. Jest trochę rzeczy, których nienawidzi, a to łóżko jest coraz bliżej stania się najgorszą z nich. Akashi bez zastrzeżeń wyciąga rękę i dotyka miejsca, które pulsuje od całonocnego ucisku. W jakiś sposób udaje mu się lekko ukoić ból.

Przyniesienie Akashiemu śniadania zajmuje służącej dwadzieścia trzy minuty. Akashi musi przyznać, że zastawa jest dość zaniedbana, jednak burczenie w brzuchu zmusza go do zlekceważenia takich detali. Beznamiętnie dziękuje służącej i nabiera łyżkę zupy. Pozwala gorącej cieczy poparzyć swój język, by upewnić się, że nie śpi. Czując mdły smak zupy, Akashi odkłada łyżkę i podnosi ze spodka filiżankę herbaty. Ona też jest bez smaku.

Gdyby Akashi miał być szczery, przyznałby, że nie wie _dlaczego_ niczego nie wie—oczywiście, został dobrze poinformowany na temat swojego nazwiska i tożsamości, lecz jest pewna rzecz, której nie może dostrzec. Czuje się, jakby jego umysł był obecny, ale odpływał, tak jakby nie powinno go tu być. To jest na tyle dziwne, że dziś nie wstaje z łóżka. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że nie pamięta, żeby kiedykolwiek wstawał.

I najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego:

Głosem dwunastolatka woła imię, które od dawna mu się podobało.

.

\- Papierowy Chłopiec.

.

Oto i on.

.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką daje mu dziś papierowy chłopiec jest żuraw. Tak naprawdę to pierwszy przedmiot, jakim obdarza go za każdym razem, gdy Akashi go woła. Akashi stracił już rachubę w tym, ile razy żurawie siedziały na jego stoliku nocnym, lecz nie ma wątpliwości, że daleko im do tysiąca.

Akashi kiwa głową na powitanie. Chłopiec powoli przyciąga do siebie stołek i zajmuje miejsce przy łóżku, patrząc przed siebie i błądząc dłońmi po materiale prześcieradła. Kiedy uznaje, że odległość od łóżka Akashiego jest odpowiednia, natychmiast wyciąga znikąd kwadratową kartkę papieru i zaczyna ją zginać.

\- Mimo że cenię sobie ciszę, chciałbym kiedyś usłyszeć twój głos – mówi Akashi, niewzruszony pozorną magią przed jego oczami—istnienie Papierowego Chłopca było wystarczająco intrygujące. Chłopiec tylko uśmiecha się do niego i nie odwraca wzroku od ściany, nawet kiedy składa orgiami.

Akashi odchrząkuje i przesuwa swoje nogi. Wzdryga się, kiedy czuje jak jego kończyny przeszywa ból i niepokoi go fakt, że nie potrafi zamaskować jęknięcia.

Papierowy Chłopiec wciąż wpatruje się w ścianę, ale marszczy brwi na dźwięk jego dyskomfortu.

\- W każdym razie, – Akashi drżąco wypuszcza powietrze – czy nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zadam ci kilka pytań?

Chłopiec przechyla głowę na bok.

\- Można udzielić na nie odpowiedzi poprzez tak lub nie—w twoim przypadku, poprzez skinienie lub potrząśnięcie głową – dodaje Akashi.

Papierowy Chłopiec uśmiecha się, patrząc na ścianę.

Akashi nie uznaje za niepokojące tego, że chłopiec nigdy na niego nie patrzy. Nie uważa również za istotną anonimowość chłopca i chociaż jego nazwisko brzmi absurdalnie, dochodzi do wniosku, że mogą przedstawić się sobie innym razem.

Akashi kładzie głowę na poduszce. – Umiesz mówić?

Chłopiec na chwilę przestaje składać papier, po czym kiwa głową.

 _Więc dlaczego_ \- nasuwa się pytanie, jednak Akashi przestrzega zasad. – Ale tego nie zrobisz.

Chłopiec znów kiwa głową, powracając do swojego orgiami.

\- Powinieneś tu ze mną być?

Skinienie głową.

\- Jesteś pewny.

Kolejne skinienie głową.

Frustracja Akashiego powoli—ale tylko powoli—zaczyna go doganiać. Akashi opiera dłonie na materacu, żeby podnieść się do wygodniejszej pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie?

Chłopiec marszczy brwi i gwałtownie potrząsa głową. Jednocześnie rzuca Akashiemu papierowego wiatraczka, ledwo trafiając w jego dłonie.

Akashi mruga ze zdziwieniem. – Dzi… Dziękuję.

Nie mówi tego na głos, ale jego wdzięczność dotyczy zarówno wiatraczka, jak i odpowiedzi chłopca.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to wszystko dla mnie składasz. – Akashi bezmyślnie bawi się wiatraczkiem i dmucha w niego lekko. – I jestem przekonany, że posiadasz prawdziwe nazwisko.

Chłopiec zaczyna zginać kolejną kartkę papieru. To wygląda prawie jak uchylanie się od odpowiedzi, ale Akashi wie, że chłopiec nie ma wobec niego żadnych zobowiązań.

\- Gdybym tylko wiedział kim jesteś – mamrocze nieprzytomnie.

Akashi jest ostatnią osobą, która toleruje bycie lekceważoną. Jednak kiedy jest z nim ten chłopiec, ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadza.

Kiedy zegar wybija siódmą, Papierowy Chłopiec gwałtownie wstaje, a jego zmierzwione, brązowe włosy odstają na wszystkie strony. Akashi spostrzega tylko, że zasnął po południu i wieczorny wiatr wciąż uderza w jego okno. Zupełnie nie widzi gwiazd.

Rozciąga ramiona—bardzo go bolą—i pyta: - Musisz już iść?

Papierowy Chłopiec powoli kiwa głową z uśmiechem na ustach. Może Akashi się myli, ale wcale nie wygląda na szczęśliwego.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro?

Z jakiegoś powodu to pytanie sprawia, że chłopiec się ożywia. Przed wyjściem jego palce błąkają się w powietrzu, dopóki nie znajdują głowy Akashiego. Chłopiec kładzie stabilną, papierową koronę na włosach Akashiego i nachyla się, żeby złożyć na jego czole niewinny pocałunek.

Zanim Akashi zdąża cokolwiek powiedzieć, zostaje sam, próbując przetworzyć to, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Już za późno, by życzyć dobrej nocy Papierowemu Chłopcu, który zniknął zbyt szybko.

.

.

.

Jego sen jest niezwykły, lecz jednocześnie znajomy.

Jest tylko ciemność i odbijający się echem głos, który ociera się o jego uszy, jakby był prawdziwy.

 _Seijuurou, obudź się._

 _Obudź się. Proszę._

 _Obudź się._

.

Akashi nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że płacze przez sen, dopóki nie opiera policzka o poduszkę i nie czuje czegoś mokrego na swojej skórze.

.

Czasami zastanawia się co się z nim dzieje.

Jednak przez większość czasu dochodzi do wniosku, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie codzienne osobliwości, z którymi się spotyka, jest to całkiem normalne.

.

.

Służąca przynosi mu dzisiaj kubek gorącego kakao—co mu bardzo odpowiada, zważywszy że zeszłej nocy nikt nie pofatygował się, żeby zamknąć ona i obecnie trzęsie się z zimna.

Papierowy Chłopiec materializuje się z własnej woli i poklepuje kołdrę, w którą zawinięty jest Akashi. Znów bierze sobie stołek i w ciszy składa 500-nego żurawia, podczas gdy Akashi próbuje pochłonąć całe ciepło, jakie tylko jest w stanie.

\- Czy mógłbym zadać ci dzisiaj więcej pytań? – Akashi tłumi kaszel i chowa twarz w pościeli, przyciszając swoje pytanie.

Chłopiec rozumie go tak dobrze, że się zgadza.

Akashi równie dobrze mógł być szczery od początku. Ma wiele pytań na końcu języka już od dobrych kilku dniu. – Czy mógłbyś… mógłbyś na mnie spojrzeć?

Słyszy westchnięcie, zanim Papierowy Chłopiec obraca głowę.

Akashi zaciska usta. – Chyba byłem zbyt optymistyczny.

Papierowy Chłopiec uśmiecha się przepraszająco. Jego wzrok jest wciąż skierowany na ścianę przylegającą do parapetu.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy powinienem cię o to pytać, ale ostatnio byliśmy tylko ty i ja – mamrocze Akashi. – Czy wiesz dlaczego jestem tu zamknięty?

Chłopiec przerywa składanie orgiami, a jego twarz przybiera trudny do wyrażenia słowami wyraz. Jeśli domysły Akashiego są słuszne, opisałby go jako przerażony.

Nie, właściwym słowem byłoby _udręczony_.

Chłopiec wygląda, jakby czuł się winny i nie mija dużo czasu, zanim dopada go czkawka i wyciera kąciki oczu rękawami swojej bluzki. Jego reakcja zadziwia Akashiego i nawet kiedy Akashi wielokrotnie go przeprasza, chłopiec nie przestaje kręcić głową.

Nie odzywa się, lecz Akashi niemalże słyszy jak próbuje coś powiedzieć.

Papierowy Chłopiec mówi bezgłośnie:

 _Przepraszam. Przepraszam._

.

Akashi odpycha pościel i sięga po drżące dłonie chłopca. Jednak zanim zdąża je dotknąć, Papierowy Chłopiec znika, a palce Akashiego napotykają na pustą przestrzeń.

Zauważa nieskończone orgiami na podłodze.

.

To tylko papierowy samochód.

.

.

Akashi widzi chłopca dopiero po siedmiu i pół dniach. Na szczęście służące wzięły na siebie ciężar zamknięcia okien i uchroniły go przed dostaniem gorączki. Zabrały również wazon z liliami i pozbyły się go, wyjaśniając jednocześnie półprzytomnemu Akashiemu, że kwiaty już zwiędły i wazon nie jest już potrzebny.

Jest popołudnie ostatniego dnia wiosny, kiedy Akashi kieruje swoje spojrzenie na promienie słońca, przenikające przez szybę.

Zasłania oczy i przypomina sobie co mówiła mu matka.

 _Twoje oczy są piękne._

On sam ich nie widzi, ale wie, że jedno z nich jest szkarłatne, a drugie złote. Akashi zastanawia się czy błyszczą się bardziej pod wpływem światła. Byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś wyraził swoją opinię na ten temat.

.

(Jak się tak nad tym zastanowić—kiedy ostatnio widział swoją matkę? Swoich rodziców? Swoich przyjaciół?)

.

(Była jeszcze jedna osoba, ale naprawdę nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy.)

.

Najwyraźniej jego myśli były wystarczająco głośne, żeby usłyszał je Papierowy Chłopiec. Akashi podskakuje w miejscu, gdy chłopiec nagle wpada do jego pokoju bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Chłopiec upuszcza na podłogę pięć koszy i wyciąga mały notes i długopis. Gorączkowo coś zapisuje i pokazuje na chwilę kartkę, kiedy kończy.

Napis głosi: „1000."

\- Skończyłeś wszystkie żurawie? – pyta cicho Akashi, patrząc na kosze, poruszony oddaniem chłopca, którego nie zna i który nigdy nie patrzy mu w oczy.

W odpowiedzi otrzymuje kciuki w górę. Papierowy Chłopiec podchodzi do miejsca przy łóżku Akashiego i zaczyna pisać.

Pismo jest nieczytelne, a znaki porozrzucane po całej kartce, lecz Akashiemu w jakiś sposób udaje się zrozumieć co chłopiec próbuje mu powiedzieć.

 _To mój ostatni dzień._

\- Dlaczego? – pyta odruchowo Akashi, ale powstrzymuje się— nie ma prawa angażować się w sprawy, o których wie tylko Papierowy Chłopiec.

Chłopiec gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i zapisuje:

 _Tak musi być._

.

Kiedy zawisa nad nimi zimna cisza, Papierowy Chłopiec wyrywa kartkę z notesu i zapisuje kolejną wiadomość. Skończenie jej zajmuje mu chwilę.

 _Co mam dla ciebie zrobić, po raz ostatni?_

Akashi wpatruje się w niego—wpatruje się _naprawdę_ intensywnie, by wyryć obraz chłopca w swoim umyśle. U góry zauważa coś, co nie do końca mu pasuje.

.

Papierowy Chłopiec ma piękne, pełne życia oczy.

.

Właściwie są podobne do oczu Akashiego.

.

Akashi cierpi z powodu bólu, który wykańcza całe jego ciało, ale tylko w tym momencie czuje jak coś przeszywa jego klatkę piersiową i wszystko, co się w niej znajduje.

.

Jego głos drży, kiedy mówi: - Złóż coś dla mnie.

.

Akashi uspokaja się, kiedy widzi jak chłopiec się uśmiecha.

.

Słychać tylko dźwięki składanego papieru i Akashiemu bieleją knykcie. Akashi zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle i pragnie odpowiedzi, kiedy w końcu staje się świadomy ciepłej wilgoci w kącikach swoich oczu i na policzkach.

Papierowy Chłopiec dumnie wręcza mu swoje dzieło—jest małe i doskonale mieści się w dłoni Akashiego. Chłopiec zaciska palce Akashiego na swoim ostatnim podarunku i z powagą całuje jego powieki. Odsuwa się, po czym przytula Akashiego, który czuje się, jakby nie odczuwał takiego ciepła już od dłuższego czasu.

Usta chłopca muskają jego ucho.

 _Jest twoje._

.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką słyszy Akashi, zanim Papierowy Chłopiec znika, jest znajomy głos. Ten, który istnieje tylko w jego snach.

 _Obudź się, Seijuurou._

.

Przed zamknięciem oczu rozluźnia pięści.

.

Na wewnętrznej części jego dłoni leży papierowe serce.

.

.

Akashi patrzy w sufit—jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, a oddech jest przyspieszony.

Wciąż nie ma tam nic poza bielą.

.

.

Akashi słyszy niewyraźne szepty i nie potrafi rozpoznać żadnego z głosów w swoim otoczeniu. Podnosi palce, by dotknąć swoich powiek. Wciąż czuje bandaże na swojej skórze.

Zasłania oczy przed popołudniowym światłem, które przenika przez okno pokoju szpitalnego i widzi lilie w pełnym rozkwicie.

Po chwili jego rodzice i przyjaciele podchodzą do jego łóżka i dziękują mu za to, że się obudził. Pytają go czy wyraźnie widzi, odpowiada im pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

.

Po jakichś pięciu dniach może już ruszać ramionami i podpierać się. Zaczyna czytać książki, które przynosi mu matka. Coś głęboko w jego umyśle nie daje mu spokoju, lecz to ignoruje.

Po dwóch tygodniach skończył wszystkie powieści schowane w pudełku pod jego łóżkiem. Lekarz wpada do niego od czasu do czasu, żeby sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia i zapewnia go, że w przyszłym miesiącu będzie mógł zacząć chodzić o kulach. Oświadcza również, że Akashi ma szczęście i że nie będzie musiał poddać się amputacji kończyn i że to cud, że przeżył wypadek.

Lekarz nie wyjawia mu więcej szczegółów.

.

Przyjaciele Akashiego są wystarczająco życzliwi, by pomóc mu dostać się do toalety. Dzisiaj jego jedynym gościem jest Kuroko i Akashi nie potrafi wyrazić słowami swojego zdziwienia, gdy dostrzega z daleka, że właśnie powieszono lustro.

Przestaje kuśtykać i zmusza Kuroko, żeby się zatrzymał, kiedy podchodzi bliżej do swojego odbicia.

Nie ma nic zdumiewającego w siniakach i szwach na jego twarzy, a jednak wstrzymuje oddech.

Zanim zdąża się obejrzeć, upada na podłogę.

.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką rejestruje Akashi jest chwilowe ukłucie bólu w jego głowie. Kuroko próbuje go uspokoić, a kiedy Akashi patrzy na niego, błagając o odpowiedź, Kuroko nie wie, co powiedzieć.

.

Wyjmuje tylko coś z kieszeni i kładzie to na dłoni Akashiego.

.

(Wygląda na pracę dwunastolatka, ale Akashi zbyt dobrze zna się na orgiami, by nie rozpoznać, że jest to papierowe serce—pozaginane w złych miejscach i przerwane na środku.)

.

Kuroko w końcu pomaga mu wstać z podłogi, aczkolwiek wymaga to trochę czasu. Tym razem Akashi podchodzi do lustra z mnóstwem informacji w swojej głowie.

.

Pierwszą z nich jest nazwisko – _Papierowy Chłopiec_.

.

Drugą, żałosne wejście na boisko koszykarza z pierwszej klasy podczas jego meczu przeciwko Seirin.

.

Trzecią, nerwowy śmiech.

.

Czwartą, pocałunek w czoło.

.

Piątą, kolejne nazwisko:

.

 _Furihata Kouki._

.

Szóstą, wspomnienie ich pierwszej randki.

.

Siódmą, wycieczka dla dwojga, która wymknęła się spod kontroli w środku huraganu.

.

Ósmą – najbardziej przerażające dźwięki, kierownica skręcająca na bok, rozbita szyba i krew. Zbyt dużo krwi.

.

Ostatnią:

.

Kompletna ciemność, potworny ból i głos, który chrypi:

 _Kocham cię, Sei._

.

Akashi otwiera dłoń, by jeszcze raz ukazać papierowe serce i wpatruje się _naprawdę_ intensywnie we własne oczy.

Jego matka nie kłamała, gdy powiedziała mu, że są piękne.

.

Jego oczy są cudowne, jasne i orzechowe.

.

(Gdzieś w oddali usłyszy:

 _Są twoje._ )


End file.
